


Rachel: preview

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It seemed as if the town had no organization about where everything was, there would be a small store next to a large house and a large store 100 feet forward. The dirt road they were driving on has tire tracks all over, and that's when the smell hit Trinity's nose.
Comments: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Rachel: preview

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna turn this into a fanfiction or something. I'm better at writing original stories with the characters personalitys because I don't over worry about it being ooc so....

Trinity Whitewater groaned and rested her head on the dashboard. Her mother was driving and her dad was sleeping in the back with her older brother Sebastian was busy playing something on his tablet that somehow hasn't run out of battery, _unlike hers_.

All things said and done, Trinity absolutely  _ hated _ road trips.

She bets her chance to be successful in life that the place they're even going to isn't even that fun. In fact, she heard the population of this place was under one hundred. How could a place with a population smaller than her old apartment complex be fun anyway?

She hears Sebastion make an angered noise which made her look back. Wait a minute? Was that piece of dung hogging the only car charger?

She took a closer look, and yep. Sebastion  _ was _ hogging the only car charger. She craned her head to try and see what the battery was at. 

She only succeeded in nearly breaking her neck.

“Seeb can I use the charger?” Trinity said, dragging out his nickname.

Sebastion looked up from whatever he was playing. “No.”

“Can I at least play?” she asked.

Sebastion had gone back to playing his game. “Don't you have a tablet too? Why not use your laptop?” He grumbled not bothering to look up.

Trinity rolled her eyes. “They're both out of battery dumbass.”

“Moooom, Trinity said a bad word,” Sebastion said. He probably didn't have an actual reason to say that, he probably said that just to spite her. 

“I did not say a “bad word” Trinity growled and turned back in her seat the right way, she crossed her arms.

Trinity heard mom sigh tiredly. 

She continued to slump in her seat and which the bland scenery roll past.

A sign came by a few minutes later as they drove through the canyon. ‘Welcome to Rachel. Home of Lizards, Bears, and Almost everything else! Current population: 89’ Trinity eyes the sign as it flashed by.

The road and the canyon seemed to go down and down until the road turned into dirt and a rickety rundown house appeared with an address on the sign in front of it. “House Number Nine, for sale,” Trinity mumbled.

As they drove more and more buildings appeared. A big open area with a fence around it and a fence gate. Horses were about inside, and yet another sign. ‘The RipLight Ranch, free horseback riding every Sunday!’ 

It seemed as if the town had no organization about where everything was, there would be a small store next to a large house and a large store 100 feet forward. The dirt road they were driving on has tire tracks all over, and that's when the smell hit Trinity's nose. 


End file.
